


Freedom in Flight

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny's observation of Draco.





	Freedom in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

[ ](http://s112.photobucket.com/albums/n172/xXRoCkAnG3LXx/?action=view&current=banner-freedomquotes2jpg.jpg)

Here I was, expecting to be alone.  
When I happened upon you flying in the sky.  
One moment.  
One time.  
I see you, and only you.  
Free from others, masks and fears,  
Peaceful and pleasant.  
Shocking to me.  
I stand here,  
Frozen in time.  
Watching.  
Feeling.  
and....  
Hoping.  
Hoping for what?

A blush creeps on my face.  
If only we could be,  
If only you could see.  
I feel these feelings strong.  
And yet they don't feel wrong.  
Then,   
Your hair blows in the wind,  
I long to run my hands through it,  
While I lay beside you while you sleep.  
Why do you do this to me?  
I wish you would only see,  
How I cry myself to sleep.  
Trying to hide,  
When I silently weep.  
Even with this war between family,  
I do not regret.  
To fly with you would be a dream come true.  
Just me and you.

 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did HP would have ended with HHR, D &G...and much more.

**Personal Message:** I just wanted to say this is my FIRST Draco  & Ginny form of fiction. So, I hope I did well. Please be kind.   
Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
